


Aprendiendo en un día de fiebre

by lady_chibineko



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuyuhiko Usami aprende durante un día de fiebre que hay más a su alrededor que aquello que sus ojos quieren ver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aprendiendo en un día de fiebre

**Título: Aprendiendo en un día de fiebre**

**Autor: Lady chibineko  
** (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía) 

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia, pertenecientes a la serie "Junjou Romantica", son propiedad de su respectiva autora Shungiku Nakamura

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic yaoi, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan

 **Pareja:** UsagixMisaki.  
Personajes Principales: Fuyuhiko Usami / Tanaka

 **Dedicatoria:** A tod@s l@s fans de la pareja Romantica y muy especialmente a l@s fans de Fuyuhiko-sama quien la verdad a pesar de todo me cae muy bien... sobre todo por sus pollitos de hule ^^ es un papá muy amoroso a su manera.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

 

Eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso del gran novelista Akihiko Usami y un atribulado Fuyuhiko Usami salió de este, seguido esta vez por su mayordomo Tanaka. El hombre suspiró al encontrarse una vez más frente a la puerta del departamento de su hijo y es que la verdad era que las pocas veces que había estado allí no habían sido muy placenteras. Akihiko siempre estaba con la guardia en alto en su presencia y ello no ayudaba a su intención de estrechar lazos con su hijo. Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, en cierta manera él se lo había buscado.

En los cuatro años de relación entre su hijo y Takahashi-kun, lo único que había hecho era tratar de separarlos de una forma u otra, siendo sin embargo al final él quien siempre era rebatido. Akihiko seguía junto a Takahashi-kun y si había de ser honesto cada vez que lo veía parecía más feliz... ¿Y Takahashi-kun?. Pues a pesar de ser un joven simple, algo torpe y sin segundas intenciones, se las había arreglado para no crearle conflictos ni a Akihiko ni a la familia Usami.

Fuyuhiko suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello en señal de frustración.

\- "¿Le sucede algo Danna-sama (1)."- se escuchó la voz preocupada del mayordomo.

\- "¿Eh?... no, no. Nada."- forzó una sonrisa antes de aspirar profundo para serenarse y tocar el timbre de la entrada.

Tenía un importante suceso familiar en poco más de una semana y su propósito era no salir de allí hasta que Akihiko aceptara asistir.

Retomó su usual careta socarrona de siempre y estiró la mano... justo al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abría de manera precipitada dejando ver a un desarreglado Takahashi-kun, quien a su vez mostró asombro al verlos. Por lo menos por unos segundos.

\- "¡Gracias al cielo!."- exclamó el joven de pronto de manera radiante y acto seguido sujetó a ambos de una mano cada uno y los introdujo en el departamento cerrando la puerta en el acto- "En serio esto es un milagro ¡Seguro mis padres escucharon mi ruego hace unos minutos y los mandaron!."- aseguró el joven mirando al techo con aire extra agradecido.

Fuyuhiko y Tanaka se miraron confundidos y luego el patriarca de los Usami miró alrededor. Akihiko no mostraba señales de vida por ninguna parte y como ya ha sido mencionado, Fuyuhiko Usami tenía una misión y pensaba cumplirla.

\- "Takahashi-kun ¿podrías hacerme el favor de llamar a mi hijo Akihiko? Tengo un asunto importante que tratar con él."

El joven ojiverde miró al otro como confundido por un momento, pero luego pareció despertar.

\- "Ah, si. No creo que se pueda ahora Usagi-chichi. Realmente lo lamento."- expresó inclinándose de manera educada ante el mayor, lo cual no ayudó mucho a aliviar el naciente ceño fruncido del patriarca.

\- "¿No se encuentra acaso?."

\- "No es eso, si se encuentra. Usagi-san está en su habitación."- respondió el jovencito comenzando a verse preocupado.

\- "En ese caso, te pido de nuevo que lo llames. Tengo importantes asuntos que tratar con MI hijo. Asuntos solo concernientes a la familia Usami."- dijo con clara intención de disminuir una vez más la presencia del menor y como que lo estaba logrando por su expresión. Lo que no se esperaba era lo que Takahashi dijo a continuación.

\- "Entiendo lo que Usagi-chichi quiere decir y me encantaría ayudarlo, pero Usagi-san esta con una fuerte fiebre y es apenas conciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor. Por eso le digo que no se puede."

Las señales de alarma se encendieron de inmediato en el cerebro de Fuyuhiko. ¡Su hijo enfermo!.

\- "¡Porque no me informó antes sobre esta situación Takahashi!"- ladró molesto y al borde del colapso el hombre mientras sacaba el teléfono móvil a lo loco- "¡Un médico! ¡Necesitamos un médico!."

\- "¡No, no! El médico ya vino esta mañana."- trató de tranquilizarlo rápidamente el castaño- "Usagi-chichi no debe de preocuparse por eso pues Usagi-san ya esta mejor ahora y mejorará mucho más durante el día. En realidad mi única preocupación es que debo de ir a comprar unas medicinas y también ingredientes para el almuerzo y la dieta de Usagi-san, pero..."- en ese punto Misaki Takahashi hizo a un lado a Fuyuhiko, dejando ver de pronto a la persona que había estado detrás de éste todo el tiempo, dando una mirada llena de esperanza, luces y estrellitas al hombre en cuestión- "Ahora que Sebast..."

\- "Tanaka."- le cortó gentilmente el otro, Misaki se sonrojó.

\- "Ah, si lo siento. Tanaka-san está aquí, entonces puedo quedarme tranquilo. Por todo lo que Usagi-san me ha platicado, estoy seguro de que sabrá como mantenerlo quieto."

\- "¿Quieto?."- preguntó un confundido Fuyuhiko.

\- "Ah... ya veo. Akihiko-sama está en 'ese' estado de su fiebre."

\- "¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Sabía que Tanaka-san entendería!. Definitivamente es un ángel enviado por el cielo."- exclamó Takahashi con flores y estrellas alrededor, más de pronto se puso serio- "Y si, está en 'ese' estado y me preocupa. No importa cuantas veces haya sobrevivido a las escaleras, estoy seguro de que un día se lastimará de verdad y eso me preocupa mucho en verdad."- expresó el jovencito finalmente en brazos cruzados y actitud bastante seria.

\- "Entiendo. En ese caso, si Takahashi-dono lo permite, me gustaría poder ir a cuidar de Akihiko-sama mientras usted regresa."

\- "¡Claro, claro!. Por aquí por favor."- señaló el chico presuroso, entrando de nuevo al interior del departamento tras sacarse rápidamente las zapatillas. Tanaka entró tras de éste y finalmente Fuyuhiko los siguió, sintiéndose algo relegado.

Los tres subieron rápidamente las escaleras y pronto tanto el padre como el mayordomo tuvieron un primer encuentro cercano con la habitación de Akihiko Usami. O como Misaki había aprendido a llamarla en broma para si mismo: La habitación del juguetero.

Y en medio de todos aquellos juguetes, tirado en el suelo junto a Suzuki-san por culpa de un obvio resbalón, se encontraba el enfermo tratando de levantarse como a de lugar pero sin muy buenos resultados debido a su debilidad.

\- "¡Usagi-san!."- corrió el chico a levantar al caído- "Solo estuve abajo como por 10 minutos ¡Tonto! y mírate en el suelo ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la cama!."

Un afiebrado escritor miró al objeto de sus afectos en medio de una sensación neblinosa y se aferró a éste con las pocas fuerzas que poseía en ese momento.

\- "Misaki... no te vayas sin mi."- fue lo único que dijo y al mencionado se le fue todo su mal humor, dejando en su lugar solo un rostro sonrojado y avergonzado.

\- "Idiota Usagi-san ¿quién se iría sin ti?. De-deja de decir tonterías."- exclamó bajito mientras abrazaba al mayor, quien estaba visiblemente más relajado en ese instante que un par de minutos atrás- "Ven, tienes que volver a la cama."- trató de levantarlo, pero el hombre era peso muerto de pronto, renuente a cooperar ahora que su Misaki estaba junto a él.

\- "Permítame ayudar, Takahashi-dono."- intervino entonces Tanaka y con una ligera sonrisa y una actitud nostálgica levantó junto al jovencito al escritor y lo depositaron en la cama bajo un montón de frazadas.

Una vez más Fuyuhiko se sintió relegado, aunque más que nada porque se sentía algo intimidado por la habitación de su hijo e inútil por no haber sabido que hacer. Sabiamente decidió quedarse a un costado pues no tenía ni idea de que función podria desempeñar por el momento.

En cuanto a Akihiko, una vez que fue puesto en la cama pareció hundirse en su fiebre y con ojos desenfocados comenzó a buscar frenético.

\- "Misaki."- llamó con voz raposa.

\- "Aquí."- contestó el chico que de momento alzaba al enorme oso de peluche que algunas veces Fuyuhiko estaba seguro había visto sentado en el sofá, y lo ponía al costado del enfermo tras lo cual comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rubio platinados suavemente, logrando tras un par de minutos que el escritor comenzase a dormir aunque de manera intranquila.

Tanaka observaba todo con aquella expresión de nostalgia en el rostro y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que el escritor dormía fue que se atrevió a hablar.

\- "Veo que Akihiko-sama no ha cambiado después de todo. Solía hacer lo mismo cuando niño, me seguía volando en fiebre a todos lados haciendo que al final tuviese que quedarme con él hasta dormirlo. También veo que Takahashi-domo descubrió el método de peinarlo con los dedos, que era el que a mi me funcionaba."

\- "Estúpido Usagi-san. Dándole problemas a los demás."- musitó el chico con el rostro sonrojado.

Y casi por acuerdo tácito la mano de Misaki fue reemplazada por la de Tanaka, quien comenzó a peinar los rubios cabellos con paternal cariño.

\- "¿Se enferma muy seguido?."- preguntó entonces de pronto el mayordomo mientras que aún peinando los cabellos, colocaba en la frente del enfermo un paño húmedo que Misaki previamente había dejado en un recipiente con algo de agua en la mesa de noche, y que si no había estado en la frente del escritor previamente era porque el jovencito sabía que terminaría en el suelo al levantarse el tarado de su pareja.

Misaki suspiró.

\- "Por desgracia."- respondió levantándose con lentitud- "No sería así, si es que este sujeto me escuchase un poco y se cuidase más, pero por desgracia es un irresponsable en potencia. Y tengo entendido por Aikawa-san que era peor cuando vivía solo."- entonces una venita le saltó a la frente mientras empuñaba una mano- "Si tan solo se tomase su tiempo para escribir, pero NOOOO... deja todo para el final y luego pasa días enteros sin dormir y termina al final tirado sobre la población de Suzukis en medio de la tarde o la noche ¡Todo desabrigado y dando lástima!."- alzó la voz el chico al final.

Akihiko se removió en su lugar y Misaki recobró la compostura, cubriendo su boca rápidamente. Por su parte Tanaka nunca dejó de peinar los rubios cabellos así que al final el enfermo no se despertó.

\- "Lo... eh, lo siento. Yo... me retiro ahora a hacer las compras ¡Pero volveré rápidamente!. Por favor, cuide de Usagi-san."

\- "No hay problema."

Takahashi salió rápidamente de la habitación, no sin antes arquearse respetuosamente ante Tanaka y como no, ante Fuyuhiko Usami también. Poco después ambos hombres oyeron la puerta del vestíbulo cerrarse en señal inequívoca de que Takahashi ya no se encontraba en el duplex... y el jefe del clan Usami seguía sintiéndose bastante inútil. Suspiró.

Sin embargo no dijo nada. Nunca había visto a Tanaka con esa expresión en el rostro. Por supuesto tampoco lo había visto cuidando antes a alguno de sus hijos en medio de alguna enfermedad y por lo que escuchó minutos antes fue algo no tan insólito en la niñez de su hijo menor. ¿En serio Akihiko solía seguir a Tanaka de niño cuando estaba enfermo?. Él nunca se enteró y en cierto grado eso dolía un tanto.

Pasaron 10 minutos en los cuales vio al hombre cambiar el paño una y otra vez, secando el rostro con paciencia y nunca dejando de peinar los cabellos rubios. Fue Tanaka quien rompió ese silencio.

\- "Esto en verdad me trae tantos recuerdos..."- susurró con cariño el hombre.

\- "¿En verdad Tanaka? No tenía idea."- mencionó el abandonado Fuyuhiko desde su rincón.

\- "¡Danna-sama! Lo siento, no pretendí ser irrespetuoso."- contestó mortificado el mayordomo y un poco dubitativo entre dejar de peinar al enfermo o no ¿Había ofendido acaso de alguna manera a su señor?.

\- "Yo no dije algo como eso Tanaka."- respondió por fin levantándose para luego sortear los juguetes en el suelo hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama de Akihiko y sentarse allí- "Simplemente señalé lo obvio y supongo que es solo culpa mia desde que fui un padre ausente en la niñez de mis hijos."- aceptó su responsabilidad. Después de todo el error había sido solo suyo.

\- "Danna-sama ¡Por favor no diga eso!. Usted es un buen padre, siempre lo ha sido..."

\- "Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto Tanaka."- cortó el jefe del clan Usami a su empleado- "Si lo fuese, yo no tendría tantos problemas tratando siguiera de hablar con mis hijos ahora. No pongas esa cara que es verdad, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo."

Tanaka bajó el rostro y fijó su mirada en el cabello por el cual aún se deslizaban sus dedos. No sabía que decir. Fue el Usami quien nuevamente habló.

\- "¿Puedo hacerlo yo? Peinar el cabello de mi hijo, quiero decir."

Tanaka asintió sorprendido y dejó la tarea al otro hombre.

\- "De arriba hacia abajo."- habló suavemente el mayordomo y observó al Usami pasar los dedos por el cabellos de su ahora crecido hijo menor. Estaba haciéndolo muy rápido así que sin pensarlo mucho colocó una mano sobre la de su jefe y lo instó a disminuir el ritmo de las caricias en el cabello del escritor, para luego retirar la mano sin mediar palabra alguna. Fuyuhiko sonrió al ver el rostro tan tranquilo del Akihiko.

\- "Mira que venir a hacer esto a la vejez."- susurró enternecido el padre.

\- "Mejor tarde que nunca Danna-sama. Siempre es tiempo de demostrar ser un buen padre y usted lo es."

Fuyuhiko miró bastante sorprendido al mayordomo por unos segundos, más luego su vista se suavizó y sonriendo asintió leve. De pronto se sentía muy feliz.

\- "¿En serio Akihiko te perseguía de niño en sus días de fiebre? Es extraño, no lo recuerdo. Tampoco su madre mencionó aquello alguna vez ¿Me contarías un poco?."

Tanaka asintió.

\- "Usualmente Akihiko-sama se mantenía en su habitación cuando sus padres se encontraban en casa en ese tipo de situaciones, pero cuando Danna-sama y la señora se encontraban fuera de casa y él enfermaba, entonces insistía en usar las pijamas con adornos de osos ue Danna-sama le compraba. Y cuando Akihiko-sama llegaba a tener fiebres tan fuertes como la que tiene ahora, se negaba terminantemente a tomar las medicinas. Hacían falta varios métodos de persuasión, como ofrecerle permiso de pasar alguna noche extra en casa del joven Kamijou o conseguirle algún título ansiado de lectura para convencerlo. Y de pronto..."- el mayordomo sonrió ante el recuerdo- "Me lo encontraba detrás mío en los lugares menos esperados, entonces me veía con rostro compungido y comenzaba a seguirme como un cachorro, volviendo a hacerlo una y otra vez sin importar cuantas veces lo devolvía a su habitación y lo obligaba a meterse en la cama. Una vez, cuando era muy pequeño, me confesó que no le gustaba sentirse solo y enfermo a la vez."- Tanaka suspiró ante el recuerdo- "Siempre fue un joven muy dulce y susceptible."

Fuyuhiko escuchó hasta la ultima palabra fascinado ¿Quien iba a imaginarlo? Acababa de aprender algo nuevo de su propio hijo, algo que pudo haber descubierto hacia mucho si tan solo hubiese tenido el tino de preguntar.

\- "Pues parece que volvió a lo mismo, teniendo en cuenta lo que Takahashi-kun dijo. Este hijo mio es como un gran niño ¿Hasta que edad dijiste que tenia esa manía de seguirte enfermo, Tanaka? Mencionaste que cuando era un niño ¿Hasta los 12 o quizás hasta los 14 años?."

El mayordomo tuvo la gracia de sonreír con algo de nerviosismo.

\- "En realidad lo hizo hasta su última fiebre antes de salir de la casa, casi a los 18 años. Por eso estaba tan preocupado por Akihiko-sama, pues soy conciente de lo difícil que es para él relacionarse con otras personas, pero también sabía cuanto odia la soledad en ciertas ocasiones. Si se me permite ser sincero, cuando me enteré de la presencia de Takahashi-dono en la vida de Akihiko-sama unos años atrás, no pude menos que sentirme realmente aliviado al saberlo acompañado y cuidado."

Fuyuhiko clavó su mirada sorprendida sobre el mayordomo una vez más, su mano detenida en medio de la acción de mantener dormido a su hijo. Tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos antes de que aquella acción se retomase mientras que en su mente, varios pensamientos nuevos se daban. La verdad era que siempre había visto al jovencito como un inconveniente en la vida de Akihiko, pero de pronto entendía que había alguien más en el entorno que no veía las cosas de esa manera, un alguien que aunque costara admitirlo, conocía más de su hijo que él mismo. Y lejos de molestarlo, eso en verdad lo aliviaba; después de todo Akihiko tuvo a su lado a alguien que velase en lo emocional. Repentinamente se sintió muy agradecido.

El silencio se entendió de manera agradable durante unos minutos más hasta que fue roto, esta vez, por el sonido de la puerta del vestíbulo al abrirse y cerrarse. Al parecer Takahashi había regresado, pero no subía. Fuyuhiko frunció el entrecejo pues los minutos pasaban y del muchacho ni sus luces.

\- "¿Por qué no sube Takahashi? ¿No se suponía que fue por las medicinas de Akihiko?."

\- "Debe de estar preparándole algo de comer. A Akihiko-sama siempre le ha caído muy mal tomar medicamentos sin haber ingerido alimentos previamente."

Una cosa más que no sabía sobre su hijo y se enteraba por Tanaka. Asintió ante la nueva información y efectivamente pronto un delicioso aroma a comida llenaba el duplex. Tuvieron que pasar casi 20 minutos antes de que tímidos golpes en la puerta anunciaran la presencia del veinteañero, el cual entró balanceando una bandeja con un plato de sopa de verduras, una taza de humeante té y una botella de jarabe al lado.

\- "Con permiso."- exclamó mientras se acercaba a la cama, sorteando ya de manera inconciente los juguetes, sorprendido al ver a cada lado de Usagi-san a uno de los mayores.

Tanaka se levantó con presteza para ayudar y pronto Takahashi ocupaba el lugar donde hasta hacia poco se había encontrado el mayordomo, intentando despertar suavemente al escritor quien luego de unos segundos enfocó la cansada mirada sobre su amante.

\- "Misaki..."

\- "Usagi-san, trata de levantarte un poco para que tomes la sopa."

El hombre hizo tal y como se le pidió aunque con mucho esfuerzo y la ayuda del castaño, tras lo cual Tanaka le pasó la bandeja que había estado sosteniendo de nuevo a Takahashi. La bandeja, que era de las altas con patitas para poner cómodamente sobre el regazo de la persona en cama, en este caso el escritor, fue colocada y Misaki se preparó para lo que venía, que era por supuesto absolutamente vergonzoso y predecible.

\- "Misaki...- musitó con voz lastimera el pobre enfermito- "Estoy mal... dame de comer."

\- "Dame de comer... incluso si es solo un raspón me obligas a darte de comer como a un niño."- comenzó a renegar el muchacho con el rostro por completo arrebolado- "Estúpido Usagi-san, viejo pervertido. Solo buscar que te consientan tus caprichos."- y sin embargo ya estaba soplando con delicadeza la primera cucharada de sopa, listo para alimentar una vez más al excéntrico hombre.

\- "Eso es nuevo."- musitó el mayordomo en voz baja a su jefe, quien momentos antes se había parado de la cama y se había deslizado hasta quedar al lado de Tanaka justo donde Akihiko no los podía ver- "Cuando era joven siempre insistió en que podñia comer solo y ahora busca lo contrario."- Fuyuhiko escuchaba con atención al mayordomo y se sorprendió por la sonrisa que se desprendió de los labios de este- "Me alegro por Akihiko-sama."

Fuyuhiko sopesó aquellas palabras. Al parecer en verdad necesitaba reevaluar la presencia de Takahashi en la vida de su hijo, comenzando por tratar de ver las cosas positivas que con tanto énfasis había ignorado hasta el momento.

Cuando Akihiko finalmente terminó de ser alimentado fue que llegó la hora de la medicina y Fuyuhiko recordó lo que Tanaka le había contado minutos antes y sin poder evitarlo preguntó con una sonrisita burlona en los labios.

\- "Y dime Takahashi-kun ¿que le piensas dar a mi hijo a cambio de su cooperación para tomar los medicamentos?."

Y mientras el escritor por fin posaba sus ojos sobre las dos figuras por primera vez desde que estos llegasen y los miraba como quien mira un par de alucinaciones (lo cual era seguramente lo que pensaba que eran), el rostro del chico adquirió una tonalidad de rojo que superaba con creces todos los sonrojos de ese día juntos, y mientras el ojiverde ponía en un vasito la porción de jarabe necesario, respondió con labios fruncidos.

\- "Nada... y más le vale a Usagi-san no tratar de pedirme cualquiera de sus tonterías o no solo me negaré sino que comerá pimientos verdes toda la siguiente semana."

\- "No me gustan los pimientos verdes."- susurró po inercia el enfermo.

\- "Ya sé, ya sé."- respondió también por inercia el enfermero- "Pero igual, hora del jarabe."

Un gruñido fue la respuesta y Akihiko intentó esconderse bajo las mantas, aunque lo hacía a paso bien lento.

\- "¡Usagi-san!."- lo reprendió el chico y buscó ayuda de los otros dos con la mirada, extendiendo a su vez el vasito con el jarabe a Tanaka, más a su sorpresa fue Usagi-chichi quien sostuvo el jarabe. Misaki aspiró hondo- "Cuando lo vea con la guardia baja le da el jarabe de un solo golpe, por favor."

Fuyuhiko estaba a punto de preguntar a que se refería cuando el chico cerró los ojos, se coloreó aún más y le plantó un beso en la frente a un más que sorprendido Akihiko quien por supuesto estaba con la guardia bien baja. Fuyuhiko actuó con rapidez y el rubio platinado ni cuenta se dió de que tragó el jarabe. El efecto fue casi instantáneo y unos segundos después Akihiko estaba profundamente dormido a causa de la medicina. Misaki por fin respiró con tranquilidad.

\- "Listo, ahora Usagi-san dormirá de corrido por lo menos hasta la noche."- comentó el joven pensando que por fin podría limpiar la casa y avanzar algo del trabajo de edición que llevo de la oficina para terminar, teniendo en cuenta que Isaka-san le había dado el día libre solo para asegurarse de que uno de los escritores estrella de la editorial Marukawa no se muriese en medio de su convalecencia al estar solo.

Por su parte Fuyuhiko miró al chico de manera burlona.

\- "Vaya manera de conseguir la cooperación de mi hijo, Takahashi-kun. Creo recordar que alguna vez te quejaste con él diciendo que nunca le darias motivo para que pensase que te agradaban ¿Como las llamaste? Ah, si... ese tipo de vergonzosas acciones."

Misaki se sonrojó una vez más hasta la punta de los cabellos y desvió la mirada.

\- "No... no hay problema. Usagi-san no va a recordar nada de todos modos."

Y tan pronto como Misaki dijo aquello, Tanaka lo confirmó y reafirmó.

\- "Es cierto, Akihiko-sama nunca es conciente de lo que hace en el momento más delicado de sus fiebres. Ni siquiera lo llega a imaginar como parte de un sueño."

Fuyuhiko miró ciertamente confundido a los ambos.

\- "En ese caso ¿Por qué no le prometiste hacer lo que te pidiese, Takahashi-kun?."- por lo menos eso hubiese sido conveniente a su manera de ver las cosas.

Pero el castaño miró al cabeza del clan Usami casi con fiereza para contestar con un 100% de seguridad.

\- "No importa si la otra persona no esta conciente o no se entera, las promesas se cumplen porque es en primer lugar un compromiso que se hace con uno mismo. Mis padres y onii-chan se esforzaron mucho en cumplir siempre sus promesas y me enseñaron a hacer lo mismo; no hay otro camino más que ese."

\- "Eso es correcto. Una promesa debe de cumplirse sin importar la situación en que se realicen."- susurró calmado Tanaka. Fuyuhiko no pudo menos que sentirse una vez más fuera de lugar y un poco mal.

\- "¡Es cierto!. Hice el almuerzo mientras preparaba la dieta de Usagi-san ¿Desean Usagi-chichi y Seb... esto, Tanaka-san quedarse a comer?. Como pago por su amabilidad al ayudarme con Usagi-san... es decir... esto, verán... se que Usagi-chichi es una persona ocupada y... pero se quedó..."

\- "Takahashi-kun, Akihiko es mi hijo por lo que no es necesario que se me recompense por cuidarlo, es mi obligación después de todo."- respondió Fuyuhiko, aunque sin el usual tinte de desagrado en su voz que casi siempre estaba presente- "Sin embargo"- continuó- "acepto, puesto que hay algo que quisiera conversar contigo."

\- "Ah... esta bien."- contestó Misaki algo sorprendido y preguntándose de paso que seria lo que Usagi-chichi buscaba hablar con él- "En ese caso iré a poner la mesa. Por favor bajen cuando quieran."- y se inclinó antes de salir volando.

Fuyuhiko medio sonrió ante aquello y tomando su abrigo y bufanda, las cuales se había quitado al entrar a la habitación casi una hora o más tiempo atrás, se dirigió a la puerta aunque antes se paró mirando hacia el mayordomo, a quien miró largamente antes de preguntar.

\- "Esas promesas de las que me hablaste Tanaka, ¿Akihiko recordaba algo sobre ellas?."

El mayordomo suavizó la mirada una vez más y la dirigió hacia el durmiente.

\- "No en su mayoría Danna-sama."

\- "Pero igualmente se las cumplias."- a esas alturas ya no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

\- "Asi es. Siempre cumplo mis promesas y esas ocasiones no eran la excepción."

Fuyuhiko empezaba a ver con claridad porque era tan fácil para Tanaka hablar y ser escuchado por su hijo menor, cuando en su caso era rotundamente lo opuesto.

\- "¿Algo más que el señor necesite saber?."

\- "No, no... vayamos abajo. Takahashi-kun debe de estarnos esperando."

El hombre aceptó y dio un paso al costado dejando pasar primero al jefe del clan Usami para luego seguirlo con el mismo silencio y respeto de siempre. Mientras tanto la mente de Fuyuhiko bullía en mil y un pensamientos.

Al llegar a la primera planta del duplex sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de darle muchas vueltas al asunto pues la atención de los dos mayores se centró en el muchacho que corría de la cocina a la mesa del comedor sin siquiera tomar aire. Tres sitios puestos ya, con platos, cubiertos y en medio la olla arrocera con arroz recién hecho además de un complemento sencillo y sin embargo de apariencia deliciosa, todo eso junto a una jarra de jugo fresco ¿Cuando tuvo el tiempo de hacer todo aquello Takahashi?

\- "¡Usagi-chichi! ¡Tanaka!... por favor, pasen. Siéntense, les serviré enseguida la sopa."- y de nuevo se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Los aludidos hicieron lo que se les pidió y tomaron asiento y pronto tres humeantes tazones de sopa se encontraban servidos y el jovencito por fin paraba su carrera para sentarse a la mesa. Sin más los tres agradecieron por los alimentos del día y comenzaron a comer; y al probar lo servido Fuyuhiko se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que probaba la comida de Takahashi y era sin duda deliciosa aún cuando, como ya había sido mencionado antes, era bastante sencilla. Otro motivo por el cual Akihiko seguramente no iba a querer dejar al ojiverde.

Viéndolo de una manera global y quitándole el hecho de ser hombre, el muchachito era bueno en la cocina y la casa, fiel a sus sentimientos por Akihiko, preocupado por el antes aludido, tímido, algo gruñón y hasta en cierto extraño sentido... adorable. La condenada esposa perfecta en versión masculina. Viéndolo así, desde siempre sus posibilidades de separarlos fueron ninguna.

Trató de fijar su atención en otra cosa. Ir al asunto que lo llevó en primer lugar allí parecía ahora muy buena idea.

\- "Takahashi-kun."- llamó el mayor la atención del ojiverde en medio de un bocado.

\- "¿Si?."- respondió el otro un tanto preocupado.

\- "Tengo una petición que hacerte. Es sobre el motivo que me trajo aquí en primer lugar."

Misaki dejó los palillos a un lado y enfocó su completa atención hacia el mayor de los Usami. Aquello alegró mucho al padre del escritor.

\- "Verás, para el sábado de la próxima semana un importante miembro de la familia volverá a Japón y dicha persona ha solicitado una reunión familiar con la presencia de varios de los miembros de manera innegable, es decir que esas personas tienen que estar presentes si o si. Y en esa lista de personas aparece el nombre de Akihiko."

Misaki asintió sorprendido, la verdad era que se había imaginado varios tópicos de conversación pero ese tema ni se le había pasado por la mente. Fuyuhiko continuó.

\- "Lo que tengo que pedirte es que por favor convenzas a mi hijo de ir. Puedes usar el argumento que desees para convencerlo. Incluso puedes decirle que quizás es la última voluntad de la abuela Usami, después de todo puede y que sea verdad."- terminó el hombre con una sonrisita torcida que demostraba que ni él se creía la última parte.

\- "Usagi obaa-chan (2)."- preguntó el muchacho sorprendido- "Es decir ¿la esposa del abuelo de Usagi-san que murió hace unos años?."- si, el mismo que dejó la tremenda herencia que el escritor tan categóricamente rechazó.

\- "Esa misma."

\- "Aaah... pobre. Usagi-san me dijo que su abuelo murió muy mayor, entonces su abuela... ¡Debe de ser muy mayor también!. Y venir a Japón buscando verlo...."- Takahashi tomó entonces una actitud determinada- "¡Muy bien!. Usagi-san irá a esa reuniòn ¡A como de lugar!."

\- "Es ¿una promesa? Takahashi-kun?.

Misaki miró sorprendido por un momento al mayor, pero luego la actitud decidida volvió y asintió fuertemente. Fuyuhiko sonrió ante aquello pues de repente estaba seguro que Akihiko no iba a poder rehusarse a asistir. Sin embargo y solo como añadiendo un plus para estar 100% seguro.

\- "En ese caso, los espero a ambos el próximo sábado."

\- "¿Eh? ¿a ambos?... ¿Yo también?."

Si, aquello era inusual, pensó Fuyuhiko pero ese día había comprendido que Takahashi iba a estar incluido en el paquete con Akihiko por un largo, largo tiempo. Y que debía de aceptarlo si es que quería entablar una relación paterno filiar con su hijo menor en un futuro próximo.

\- "Así es Takahashi-kun, tú también. Digamos que estoy seguro que de esa manera mi hijo asistirá ¿no lo crees así?."

\- "Aaah... si, claro."- respondió el castaño demasiado sorprendido para decir algo más.

Luego de eso el almuerzo entre los tres transcurrió en silencio y finalizando, ambos hombres mayores agradecieron por los alimentos y se retiraron del lugar.

Una vez en el vehículo de camino a la corporación Usami, el cual iba siendo conducido aquel día por Tanaka, Fuyuhiko Usami por fin se dio el tiempo para explayar un pensamiento en particular, ya que solo se encontraban los dos en el vehículo en aquel momento.

\- "¿Sabes Tanaka?. He aprendido mucho el día de hoy."- comentó el hombre aprovechando que la escotilla que daba hacia la cabina del conductor estaba abierta y el mayordomo podía escucharlo.

\- "¿Danna-sama?."- preguntó sorprendido Tanaka, pero Fuyuhiko solo siguió el tren de sus pensamientos.

\- Sobre Akihiko... sobre Takahashi también por supuesto."- se tomó un minuto para continuar- "Pero sobre todo sobre Tanaka."

Ahora si el mayordomo estaba confundido, aunque trató de relajar su mente puesto que estaba manejando y un accidente con su jefe adentro no era bienvenido. Fuyuhiko continuó.

\- "Aprendí que Tanaka es un excelente padre y que busqué en vano modelos de paternidad en otros lados estos últimos años, bastaba con haber estado más atento a lo que tenía en casa."

 

\- "¡Danna-sama! Por favor no diga eso... yo..."

\- "No es un reproche Tanaka, sino todo lo contrario.."- sonrió el Usami ante el nerviosismo de su empleado- "Tras la nueva información que he obtenido hoy día, la verdad es que tengo cientos de cosas que preguntarte y con suerte me podrás responder aunque sea solo algunas de estas preguntas."

Tanaka trató de serenarse y asintió con la vista bien puesta sobre el camino.

\- "Usted dirá Danna-sama."

El mayor sonrió, esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

\- "En ese caso, platícame todo lo que recuerdes de Akuhiko. Después de todo acabo de darme cuenta que fuiste tu quien practicamente lo crió desde que llegó recién nacido de la clínica a nuestro hogar en Europa, hasta el día que se marchó a vivir solo."

Tanaka estaba sorprendido, pero asintió al pedido con una sonrisa secreta en el rostro.

\- "Como lo ordene, Danna-sama."

-" Perfecto. Y ya que estamos en esas ¿Que hay de mi hijo Haruhiko?. Después de todo lo llevé a la casa a la edad de 12 años, pero algo debes de haber aprendido de él. ¿Lo has cuidado en alguna enfermedad? ¿Cuales son sus alimentos favoritos? ¿En general que cosas le gustan?."- de pronto el Usami estaba bastante exaltado, absolutamente emocionado. El mayordomo no pudo evitar una nueva pequeña sonrisa.

\- "Intentaré responder todas las preguntas de Danna-sama lo mejor posible."- argumentó el hombre realmente feliz por el interés de su jefe en dichos temas.

Es resto del camino transcurrió de manera jovial entre preguntas y respuestas; y este intercambio de palabras continuó durante mucho más tiempo: días, semanas... meses. Fuyuhiko Usami tenía mucho tiempo e información que recuperar y aprender, pero lo iba a hacer. Iba a lograr saber más sobre sus hijos y todo gracias al hombre que con tanto cariño, ahora lo sabía, había cuidado de ellos en el pasado y aún lo hacia dentro de sus posibilidades en el presente, aún a la distancia aunque fuese solo preocupándose como lo hacia para con Akihiko.

Había tenido suerte de tener a alguien tan capaz, atento y confiable como Tanaka a su lado durante tantos años y aún tener el privilegio de poder contar con él.

... Lo que se puede aprender en un día de fiebre.

**Owari**

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Muahahaha, oneshot recién salido del horno ^^. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Adoro la idea de este par, tal vez haga algo con ellos como pareja PAREJA en el futuro.

Beshos y apapachos felinos

**chibineko chan  
** (Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía) 

**Vocabulario:**

**(1) Danna-sama:** Es la forma respetuosa en que los empleados denominan a la persona que esta al mando de la casa y la familia en Japón.

 **(2): Obaa-san:** Abuela

 

~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO** _

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
